Strange Bedfellows
by yukigirl24
Summary: When Commander Wolffe start to have dreams about the General will he be able to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars the clone wars

Ch 1 a secret

Wolffe's personal logs 25 ABY

Why ! Why him! of all of the people that I could have fallen for !. I don't know what to do, I can never tell him ever. I can't believe that I have done this to myself. To fall for a Jedi of all people and to make things worse he is my General. I can't help it though. his voice gives me chills I could listen to him talk all day. He's been so kind to us and if we have a problem he is always there to listen He isn't human and isn't what most would call handsome but he is to me. I know I have to somehow get myself to let go of these feelings.

"Commander, came that beautiful voice from above him. His head snapped up "Yes sir what is it?" He asked blushing slightly and shoving his data pad underneath his bunk. May I sit?" "Yes of course! the general sat next to him. "Is there something the matter

Wolffe you have been distant with everyone, your brothers are getting a little worried about you." "Oh no nothing is wrong I just, well I am getting used to peace time. Me and

my brothers were bred for war and now that there is no longer a war to fight- his voice trailed off. "You are wondering what your purpose is now." Well now you can

concentrate on being a man instead of just a soldier." "I haven't thought of it like that I guess I have a chance to create my own path." Plo placed his hand on Wolffe's thigh making heat rise within the clone commander his body stiffened . "It's alright Wolffe I am sure that you and

your brothers will find another path to follow. Wolffe was very much aware of the general's hand still resting on his upper thigh and then the general did something

bizarre, he moved his hand so that it was resting in between the clones legs and now was rubbing him gently through his pants. "S-sir he said slightly hoarse as he felt

himself growing hard. "That feels good doesn't it Wolffe?" He asked him his voice deep and seductive. "Yes." he moaned breathlessly as pleasure was soaring through his body and it was intensifying as the generals hand was now sliding into his pants and began to stroke Wolffe's manhood the contact of his calloused hand on his very heated flesh felt as though his skin was on fire and it felt so good. Ge-n-hmmmmmm ohhhhhh yes. his body was ready to burst with ecstasy he could feel it coming he was so close "Hey Wolffe it's time to report to the general." came Rex's voice from his comm

link. "Oh man." he groaned his body felt like it was full of lead. he lifted his blanket and saw that he had a full erection. He tapped his com link "what is it Rex?" "General Koon wants a word with you when you get a chance." "Right tell him I'll be there shortly Wolffe out." He got out of his bunk and headed straight into his refresher for a very cold shower!

"This was the first of many dreams that he would have about General Plo and him in very compromising situations. He didn't know what to do with himself, or who he could talk

to about the dreams. He couldn't tell any of his brothers they would probably think that he was loosing his mind and the icy cold shower were beginning to not help him. he and Commander Cody were working on a systems analysis of the security systems on board the republic cruiser Dreamer trying to keep his mind on the job at hand. Ok that seems to be in order." he said to Cody. "Take a break Wolffe you look like you haven't slept for awhile." Cody was concerned for his brother who for the last few days had been acting very tense and was looking exhausted. He expressed his concerns for the commander with General Koon after he had told Wolffe to get some rest. "Don't worry Cody I will have a talk with him. "Thank you general." he said "If anyone could help him it would be the general whom had noticed the change in the clone commander who took to avoiding him like the plague.

"Commander Wolffe will you see me in my quarters? Came the generals voice on Wolffe's com. his heart jolted Oh man I have to stay calm, you can do this Wolffe." he told himself over and over as he headed to the general's quarters on the ship. He pressed the alarm on the door to let the general know that he was there. "Enter." came the General's voice. the door slid open and Wolffe stepped through his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "please take a seat." The general's quarters were large with specialized environmental system controls that would allow him to take off his goggles and mask. The walls were white and the floor was a cool durasteel like the rest of the ship and there was a desk and two chairs. Wolffe took his chair as far from the general as possible without seeming rude. Plo sensed the man's agitation like he would get up and run the second he was given to chance. "Wolffe what is the matter you have been acting odd lately, your brother's are getting concerned about your behavior, I have been told that you have been isolating yourself , Is there something that I can do for you?" Wolffe took to staring down at the floor so he wouldn't have to look the general in the eye. "No sir there is nothing wrong." he said quietly "_General I would really like to have you moaning and squirming in pleasure while I am sucking_." stop thinking like that." he suddenly shouted startling the Jedi. His face burned crimson as he realized that he said that last part out loud. "What is bothering you Wolffe.?" he asked him gently his deep reassuring voice sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

"N-o nothi-ng is the matter sir I am sorry for my out burst I guess I have been working to hard, I think all I need is some time off and I promise that I will be back to full efficiency." Plo could sense that something was really troubling the man but he didn't want to push him too far. "Alright go get some rest and I will talk to you later." "Yes sir." he sped out of that room as quickly as he could the images of him and Plo were coming back to him stronger then ever and he was beginning to feel as though he was going to loose his mind

Commander Wolffe's personal logs

I don't know what to do anymore. the dreams are now coming every night I don't know how to stop them . It's driving me crazy I can't keep doing this getting all hot and bothered just by being around the man but I can't help it he has such a strong affect on me just listening to him speak sends my mind into overdrive. I am not sure of who I can talk to it's so frustrating. I wish there was still some droids and sepratist to fight, that would most definitely be distracting and then I could probably keep myself away from him long enough to get my head on straight.

Wolffe placed the data pad underneath his bed and laid down on it still deep in thought and wondering if he was going to be able to continue to act as though nothing was wrong with him. He dozed off with his mind still swirling with all his conflicting emotions and thoughts.

Ohhhhhhhhhh PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! he bellowed as the jedi was pounding into him telling him that he loved him. "Commander wake up." came a sharp voice and he snapped awake and was horrified to see Plo staring down at him and he felt the world come crashing down on him as he knew he had been yelling Plo's name out loud. His face turned a deep shade of maroon. He couldn't speak, he didn't even know if there was anything he could say to explain why he was bellowing the General's name while moaning in his sleep. he was expecting Plo to be disgusted by him and tell him that he had better leave his sight before he killed him. "Wolffe it is alright, you have nothing to be ashamed of, and you can't help what you do in your sleep." Plo said his tone was tender and kind. Wolffe looked up at the General startled that he wasn't shouting at him. "I- I am s-o –sorr-y I just I d-don't kno-w how to explain this." he sounding like he was going to cry. then he just lost it and it all came rushing out of him. "But I- I LOVE YOU! THERE I SAID IT I DREAM ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN TORMENTING ME HAUNTING ME WHEREEVER I GO NO MATTER WHAT I DO I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT CAME OUT LIKE THIS I WISH THAT I HAD THE COURAGE TO HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU FOUND ME YELLING YOUR NAME IN MY SLEEP! Wolffe Panted heavily it felt good to get it all out in the open, but he still had no idea how Plo would react to him yelling at him like that. He timidly looked up at the General who was staring at him in amazement, Wolffe was quite sure that without the mask that his mouth would have been dropped to the floor. "Wolffe I had no idea." he said softly He didn't know what else to say, the commander had just told him that he had feelings for him and that apparently he was dreaming about him as well. "I'm sorry sir I just lost it." "How long have you felt this way?" "Since the end of the clone wars." he answered very quietly staring at his hands which were balled up in fists in his lap. "Hmm it must have been hard on you to be near me all this time and not being able to do anything about it." "No it has not but now that I have told you it should diminish enough that I can control it." Wolffe said confidently Smiling a little a very heavy weight had been lifted off of him and he was feeling better then he had in a long time.

Later that day

Wolffe was feeling happier than he had since before this mission. He had an enormous weight lifted off of his shoulders. _"Maybe now that it is out in the open I will stop having those dreams." _he thought as he lay on his bed. He was on break so he was relaxing a little before his next shift. the door slid open and commander Cody stepped inside the room. "Hey Wolffe I was just talking to the general and he wants to see you in his quarters in 15 minutes." "Oh alright." Wolffe said surprised. Cody grinned at him.. "Good luck." he said as he walked out. he was smirking as he was walking away. He knew exactly what the general wanted with the commander.

Wolffe entered the general's quarters 15 minutes later exactly on time. He looked around the lighting in the room was dimmer then he had expected he looked around the sparse room there was only a steel bunk in the wall to the right and not much of anything else, and the general was no where to be seen. Wolffe frowned "Where could he be did Cody make a mistake about where he was supposed to see him? He was about to walk out Plo came out of his personal refresher and Wolffe's mouth dropped open at the sight of him. Instead of wearing his usual Jedi attire he was wearing a deep burgundy colored silk open shirt that revealed his finely toned stomach and black pants that looked like it was also silk and no boots. Wolffe stood gawking at him his mouth wide open he felt his body heating from the gorgeous sight in front of him. "Hello Wolffe." he said softly his voice was velvety and warm. "Uh hi sir you look amazing." he said breathlessly "_I must be dreaming!" _he thoughtas the general was closing the gap between them and reached out his hand to caress Wolffe's face "It's no dream." Plo whispered in his ear Wolffe had almost forgotten that Plo was a natural telepath as his body stiffened along with something else. Wolffe turned his head so that his lips made contact with Plo's neck kissing it "Hmm" Plo let out a soft moan as Wolffe was now sucking on his skin. Wolffe's head snapped up suddenly and he stared Plo in the face. "Sir is this ok?" he asked him hoarsely before he lost full control he had to know if he was going to get Plo in big trouble with the council. yes everything will be fine now." he answered and Wolffe was sure that he was grinning at him. Wolffe's heart leapt with joy and he resumed kissing the general _his_ general. His hands were wandering into Plo's shirt caressing every inch of skin he could reach, he wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible but he wanted to draw it out as well. it felt good to be the one in charge and Plo was willing to let him. both of their bodies were so heated like they were both catching on fire. Wolffe bent down on his knees in front of Plo so that he was facing in between the man's legs "Ohhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm." Plo groaned loudly as Wolffe had started to caress him with the silky material of his pants, pleasure was soaring through his body, and it was a new and powerful sensation for him he thought that it couldn't get any better until Ahhhuhhhohohohohoh! he moaned loudly as he felt warm wetness surrounding his maleness "W-olffe he moaned his name as the clone gently sucked on his heated flesh. Plo's mind was swimming through waves of bliss until it became almost unbearable "Wolffe please." he whispered faintly and Wolffe knew exactly what he wanted but he was going to make this night last for the both of them.

He gently pushed the general onto the hard bed, he wanted him to be more comfortable as he practically ripped off the man's pants. he stared down at the unique and beautiful body below him. He straddled the other man's strong muscled thighs his hands stroked those thighs lightly Plo let out an unexpected giggle which surprised the clone he looked at the other man in amazement. He grinned and lightly tickled Plo's inner thighs making him laugh like crazy. "! he shrieked it tickled so bad. "Ok I will I had no idea you were this ticklish." Wolffe said playfully as he continued his assault on the jedi's body. "Nononodon't please! NOTTHERE! he cried as Wolffe's hands inched closer to his very hard throbbing organ. "Tickle, tickle general." He whispered as his fingers tickled him hard making him bellow even louder! ! he screamed thrashing trying to get his sensitive organ away from those awful tickling fingers. Wolffe stopped tickling him letting the kel dor catch his breath. "I had no idea how cruel you could be." Plo said breathlessly Wolffe smiled and began to kiss his neck suckling on the skin "Hmmm that feels so good." "I'll make you feel even better." Wolffe whispered his hand went to his organ and he began to pump it slowly and slightly hard as Plo moaned loudly his breath was getting ragged as the pressure inside of him almost became unbearable and then sweet release his body was floored with ecstasy he roared Wolffe's name as he came. "How was that?" Wolffe asked him softly Plo's chest was heaving as he was coming down from his orgasms. Plo acted fast and caught Wolffe off guard as he flipped Wolffe over so that he was straddling him from behind. "Don't think that you are not going to get your share." he said almost fiercely "What are you uhhh! He gasped as the general entered him there was the briefest moment of pain and then it became intense pleasure he closed his eyes and let it take him over, it was the most wonderful thing that he had ever experienced.

After everything was over they laid beside each other their limbs were intertwined. "I love you." Wolffe whispered smiling at his new lover. "I love you as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Don't own star wars the clone wars

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews for chapter 1 and I really hope that this chapter is

just as good!

Chapter 2 What happens now

Wolffe woke the next day still wrapped in the arms of his lover. He smiled to himself as

he listened to the soft snores of the general sleeping beside him _"Good if this had been another dream I would have gone completely crazy!"_ He thought.

Now that his mind was clear he was beginning to think about what would happen now. _"What if the other Jedi found out about this?" _ A lump was forming in this throat and the

euphoria he had been feeling when he first awakened was turning into dread he gently untangled himself from Plo's arms not wanting to wake him and he got out of bed. He

didn't want his love to be an outcast what was he going to do about it? He began to pace

around the room. "You worry too much." Plo was awake and looking up at the harried commander.

"But sir I don't want you to have to give up everything you are because of me." "It

wouldn't be fair!" "That is not for you to worry about." Plo said softly "I made the choice to be with you last night and I don't regret it and you shouldn't feel any guilt either." "Do you regret what happened?" Wolffe froze in his movement

"No Absolutely not, last night was the best night of my life." he answered "It's going to be alright Wolffe have a little faith I believe that everything will be fine." Plo insisted

"How do you know?" "Because I said so and I'm the general and I order you to get back into this bed let me put your mind at ease." Wolffe laughed "Yes sir."

Author's note

I know it's a bit short but it just came to me right out of the top of my head! I hoped that you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As you well know I don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: thanks for all of the great reviews! I really hope that you enjoy this **

**next chapter! and this chapter has another steamy encounter between Wolffe and **

**Plo so be warned!**

Chapter 3 being in love

Wolffe laid his head against Plo's chest, "Feel better now?" Plo asked him "Yes much

better thanks to you." "I'm glad I could help." Wolffe grinned up at him "Yes you most

certainly did." Plo laughed "Glad to be of service." "Now I believe we both have to get

out of bed before someone comes looking for us." Wolffe groaned "Do we have to?" "Yes I am afraid we do."

All that day all Wolffe could think about was Plo and how happy he was that they were together. He never knew

that falling in love could feel this good. He went to the mess hall

for lunch humming as he walked through the hallway. There was only one other person

sitting at a long table near the entrance. "Hey Cody mind if I sit with ya?" Wolffe asked him as he grabbed a tray of food. "No problem have a seat." he replied as Wolffe sat

across from him. Cody could tell a change had come over his friend he was actually smiling for once.

"So how was last night?" Cody asked him Wolffe had taken a drink of milk and now sprayed it across the table. "W-what do you mean?" he stammered

"I mean how did it go with the general did you two have a good time?" Cody was

smirking at him as Wolffe's face flushed with color. "You know about me and the general?"

"Of course I do Wolffe, I've seen the way that you look at him and besides it was me

that told you to report to his quarter's remember?"

" I had a feeling something was going to happen."

"Oh right well please don't mention it to anyone okay?" Wolffe said a bit urgently

"No I promise I won't tell a soul about you and General Plo, you have my word." Cody said

"Thank you Cody I know that I can count on you." Wolffe said sounding relieved

"But anyways you still haven't answered me how was it?" "Oh shut up!"

Wolffe was relieved when his shift was finally over he was hoping to have another

evening with his new lover. He headed to Plo's quarter's to see if he was there, his heart started to beat with excitement and he couldn't help but grin widely all the way there.

He pressed on the entrance key to the door he heard it chirp then it slid open. He entered

the room to see Plo was lying on his bed Wolffe could here the steady breathing and soft

sores he was making and he began to form a wicked idea in his head. "I'll be right back."

he whispered and ran out the door, he needed to grab a couple of things for his idea to work.

The first thing Plo realized when he woke up was that he couldn't move he lifted his

head up to see that his arm's and legs were tied securely to his bed post. The second thing

he noticed was that he was completely naked. "Hello Plo." said Wolffe pleasantly coming out of the shadows of the room. "Wolffe what are you doing?" he asked curiously

"Having some fun." Wolffe replied as he undressed himself, Plo watched him intently he

had no idea what the other man had in store for him but he was beginning to feel

excitement creep up in his heart. Wolffe walked over to stand in front of the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked playfully He sat himself onto the captured man's thighs. He used his hands to gently massage Plo's chest grazing his fingertips

against the man's hardening nipples causing him to shudder and moan. He soon replaced

his fingers with his mouth sucking on the supple flesh making Plo squirm in his binds.

Wolffe smirked up at the man "Your squirming already and I've barely begun to touch you!" Plo groaned in response as Wolffe went back to teasing his skin kissing and

nipping down on his chest until he came to the hardened organ between Plo's legs

"Hmmm what do we have here something else for me to play with?" Wolffe teased as he

began to slowly slide his tongue around the area in between his thighs but taking care not to touch the organs between. Plo was beginning to loose his mind Wolffe was driving

him mad. His body was aching for release he felt like he was going to explode. He hissed vehemently as Wolffe

touched the tip of his organ with his tongue swirling around

making Plo buck his hips as much as he could move them. Then just as quick as he started he stopped.

"Nope you don't get off that easily." Wolffe said Plo growled in frustration. He glared at Wolffe.

"Now, now don't give me that look mister or I'll be really evil." Wolffe said mockingly

serious tone. He knew he was pushing his limits and he didn't know how strong the rope

was the bound Plo to the bed but he was having to much fun to stop now. He continued

his assault on Plo's body teasing him to the verge of release and backing off again and

changing his routine. It was driving Plo insane his body felt like it was on fire he couldn't

take much more of this sweet torture.

"Please," He begged his voice was hoarse Wolffe looking up at him "Please what?"

"Please make me cum please I can't take more of this." "I can't hear you what do you

want me to do?" Wolffe said as his hand began to softly pump him

"PLEASE FUCK ME NOW!" he bellowed "Well I suppose I did tease you long

enough." he said thoughtfully He leaned down and covered Plo's organ with his mouth

and began to suck hard and fast. Plo screamed loudly calling out Wolffe's name as he

came he never in his life felt anything so intense and wonderful in his life. Wolffe untied

him and as soon as Plo was free he pinned Wolffe to the bed. "It's your turn." he hissed into Wolffe's ear

**Author's note: I told you it was going to be extreme didn't I? Well I hope that you enjoyed it I will be working on chapter 4 soon stay tuned and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: I'm loving all my reviews! this chapter is a bit more serious then the **

**others but I do hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 4 Breaking all the rules among other things!

Wolffe was a bit sore from the night before, Plo had reminded him of just how strong

he really was! He went on with his duties without incident they would be arriving back

on Coruscant in few hours. He was already getting slightly nervous about it. He knew

that his relationship with Plo was getting stronger and his feelings for him was powerful.

The problem was it was forbidden for them to be in love by the Jedi. He knew this and

it made his heart ache at the thought of them not being with one another.

"_Maybe I should go talk to Plo and let him ease my mind again." _ he thought smirking to

himself. He headed up to the bridge so deep in thought that he almost walked straight into

Sinker. "Hey watch it commander." Sinker said frowning at him "Oh sorry Sinker I

wasn't paying attention." he muttered as he continued up to the bridge where Admiral

Coulhm and General Plo were standing side by side. Wolffe's heart jumped a little at the

sight of Plo but he ignored it. "Sir everything is on schedule we made final repairs to the

engine and everything is good to go." He said "Very good Commander we will be

coming out of hyperspace in 10 minutes." Plo said evenly as Wolffe stood by his side

hoping that he would always be able to be there.

The next few days were a blur to Wolffe he was busy filing reports and doing guard

duty for the new Chancellor. He liked Chancellor Salina a great deal she was very kind to

him and his brothers and always respected them. During his time with the Chancellor he

barely seen Plo he started to miss him, he knew that he was very busy with his own

assignments with the Jedi. "You've done well Commander I thank you for all you have

done for me." Chancellor Salina said They were both in her office he was awaiting any

new orders she would be giving him. "Your orders for this week are to go out and have

some fun." He gave her a quizzical look. "I beg your pardon ma'am but what are your

orders?" he asked confused She laughed "I am ordering you to take a break for a few

days you've earned it." "Yes ma'am thank you Chancellor." "No problem Wolffe."

He smiled as he walked down the hall and out of the senate building. "Hey Wolffe wait

a sec." a voice called out to him He turned to see Sinker jogging after him.

"What is it Sinker?"

"General Koon wants you to report to him later tonight." He answered Wolffe nodded

5 hrs later

Wolffe and Plo were taking a walk around one of Coruscant's large park area holding

each others hands. "It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?" Plo said softly "Yea it is."

Wolffe agreed "There's no place I'd rather be then out here with you." Wolffe said

"Agreed I love you Wolffe." Plo said and Wolffe's heart soared he smiled broadly. "I

love you to." He said happily and he wrapped his arm around Plo's waist. Wolffe wanted

to enjoy this moment together with the man he loved. He didn't know how many more

moments they could have like this blissfully happy and carefree. Just two people in love

and what was wrong with that? After everything that they had been through and have

done for the galaxy Wolffe felt that they deserved to have a life together even if it did go

against all the rules. _"So what."_ he thought to himself _"The hell with the rules!"_

"Is something wrong Wolffe?" Plo asked noticing the oddly fierce expression on

Wolffe's face. "What?" He said startled out of his reverie "You looked so serious there

for a minute I thought that there was something the matter." "No nothing is wrong." He

answered quickly. Plo stared at him for a moment but didn't push the subject further.

They met in different places almost every night being careful not to let anyone

discover what they were up too. Wolffe didn't mind if they had to hide and sneak around

as long as he was with Plo nothing else mattered. He sort of found it exciting, almost like

something you would see in a holodrama. Most of his brothers knew by now of his

relationship with Plo but they would never betray his secret but they did tease him about

it endlessly. "Hey where are you going all dressed up?" Sinker said. They were in the

Clone barracks Wolffe was getting ready to see Plo he wanted to look good he was tired

of meeting him wearing his uniform all the time. He wore a dark blue sweater and tight

black pants. "Looking good Wolffe." Jesse said "Thanks guys." Wolffe said. "Have fun

with Plo tonight." Cody called to him Wolffe laughed "Yea that's the plan." He called back.

Later that evening Wolffe and Plo lay in a bed at a local hotel it wasn't a bad little

place the room was small but comfortable and the bed well it did quite well holding up to

the two of them. "I do hope you weren't to attached your new shirt." Plo said grinning

sheepishly Wolffe's shirt lay torn apart on the floor. "No not really." Wolffe

said lazily tracing circles on Plo's chest with his fingertips. "I'm relieved." "Well you can

still make it up to me." Wolffe said "Oh really I thought I already had!" "No not yet

round 2?" Plo grinned and moved on top of Wolffe.

"Phew I think that was 4 rounds!" Wolffe said breathlessly afterwards he was covered in

sweat and other things. "How was that?" "Did I make it up to you?" "Oh damn right you

did wow that was fun!" Wolffe exclaimed "Yes it was but I do think we owe the hotel a

new bed!" Plo said "Huh, Oh man we did this?" Wolffe looked around at the broken

pieces of wood that had been apart of the bed's frame

"I guess we went a little overboard!" He said

"Definitely." "Plo agreed

**Author's note: That's it for this chapter but there are more on the way! Tell me what you thought of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: Thanks again for all the support and I will have some different **

**stories posted soon featuring other favorite characters of mine! But anyways onward with the story!**

Chapter 5 Found out

Wolffe continued to work on security measures for the Chancellor. His mind drifted to

the night before he grinned to himself as he went on checking the computer system for

any glitches. He and Plo had to pay for the damages done to the room they had been in

during one of their tryst. He loved the expression on the maid's face when she came into

clean that morning! He laughed to himself as he finished his check. "Hey how's it going Wolffe." He looked up to see Rex coming toward him. "Oh hello Rex how have ya been?" he asked. "Great I haven't seen you around lately." he said "Well the Chancellor's been needing me to overlook some new security measures for the senate building." Wolffe replied. "Do you have time for lunch?" Rex asked "Yea sure I'm on break in a couple minutes anyway."

They went to lunch at Dex's Diner a favorite among some of the clones including Rex

and Wolffe. It was a loud busy place with cheap food and a good place to have a

conversation without being heard. They both ordered their food from the human waitress.

"So how have things been going on your end?" Wolffe asked Rex "It's been a little

difficult getting used to peace time." Rex admitted "I was so used to being busy and

getting shot at that I don't know what to do with all my free time!" "Have you considered

getting a girlfriend to fill up some of your time?" Wolffe teased him Rex blushed slightly

"Well there is this one girl she's with the senate guard, I've talked to her a few times but I

haven't actually asked her out or anything." He said

"Ask her out it can't hurt right besides maybe you two will hit it off." Wolffe said

"Yea I guess your right is there anyone your interested in?" Rex asked him Wolffe stared him for a moment. _"He actually doesn't know about me and Plo!" _Wolffe thought

incredulously "What?" Rex asked confused at the expression on Wolffe's face "No one

has told you anything?" Wolffe said cautiously "Told me what?"

"There is someone in my life but you have to swear on your life you wont tell another

person ever got it." Wolffe insisted and Rex stared at him nonplussed. "You know I'm

not a gossip like some of us are." Rex said "I'm in love with Plo Koon" Wolffe said

baldly. "WHAT!" Rex cried his eyes were wide with shock. "Keep your voice down."

Wolffe hissed as people turned to stare at them. "Your with a Jedi." Rex whispered "But

you know what will happen if they find out right?" "They wont if no one tells them."

Wolffe said coolly. "Well you know I can keep a secret I'm happy for you bro a little

shocked but if your happy that's all that matters." Wolffe smiled "Thank you Rex I

appreciate that a lot."

After lunch Wolffe went back to the Senate building while Rex went to report to

Anakin about a mission. When Wolffe completed his system checks he headed over to

the Krabbis Inn which was located near the Jedi temple which was a slightly risky place

to meet Plo being so close to the temple and all but the risk made it a little more exciting

to Wolffe. He booked Room 12 at the end of the hallway and waited for his love to

arrive. The room had a small viewing screen for watching the holonet. The bed he

noticed had a duresteal frame.

"_Good I don't think we'll be breaking this bed down." _he thought smiling to himself.

2 hours later he was still waiting for Plo to arrive. He frowned as he checked the time

again. "I must have got the time wrong." then came a soft knock at the door. He sprang

up from the bed and hurried to the door. "About time I was getting worried." He said as

he opened the door and his face lost all of it's color.

"S-s-ir wha-t are y-you doing here?" He stammered "Can you come with me

Commander?" Jedi master Mace Windu said evenly It wasn't a request and Wolffe knew

from the look on the Jedi's face that he knew the secret was out _"How the hell did they_

_find out!"_ He thought wildly. He nodded his heart was

beating rapidly in his chest. He thought of Plo and what was going to happen to them

now. His eyes narrowed as he followed Windu out of the hotel. He was determined to

hold on to his love for Plo no matter what the cost was. "The battle begins." He thought

as they headed toward the temple. This was going to be the most important battle he

would ever face and he prayed with all of his might that he would win.

**Author's note: Uh oh busted! stay tuned to find out how it all ends! and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: A special thank you to Captainrexbest35 for sticking with the story! **

**now here is the final chapter! please review!**

Chapter 6 Confrontation

Wolffe stood in front of the entire Jedi high council, his heart was beating rapidly in

his chest. He kept wondering how in the world did they find out. Plo entered the room a

few moments later looking quite serene he didn't take his seat however he stood right

next to Wolffe grabbing his hand and holding it in his own. Wolffe calmed a little at the

touch but he knew that the battle was just getting started.

"Is it true that the both of you have been in a relationship that is not simply friendship?"

Windu asked "Yes." Wolffe said simply "Is this true Master Plo?" Windu turned his

attention to Plo. "Yes indeed it is." He answered

"Can you tell me why you have done this knowing full well that this sort of thing is

strictly forbidden for a jedi?"

"It was not my intention to fall in love." Plo began I had begun to notice that Commander

Wolffe was acting odd towards me like he was avoiding me for something. So he finally

confessed that he had feelings toward me." "You can imagine how surprised I was by this

development. I wanted very much to put the Commander's mind at ease and help him

through this." "What did you decide to do with him?" Windu asked "I had Commander

Cody tell him to meet with me in my quarters and you can probably guess what happened

after that." Plo said Wolffe was looking up at him intently but Plo was looking straight at

Windu and no one else. "I can understand you wanting to help your subordinate but why

continue it if you were not really in love with him?" Wolffe felt a bit hurt and he even

started to question Plo's reasons for being with him was Plo really in love with him after

all? "You misunderstand me I said it wasn't my _intention _to fall in love with him but

after having that wonderful moment with him how could I not?" Plo said smiling at

Wolffe who smiled back _"I think I just fell more in love with you" _ Wolffe thought

"After that moment we developed a close intimate bond much more powerful then just a

simple fling, I couldn't walk away from that I am completely and irrevocably in love

with Wolffe and I am willing to accept the consequences for that." Plo said

"Very well we will-"Wait I have something to say!" Wolffe announced cutting off Mace

"Alright Wolffe what is it that you have to say on this?"

"I am a clone who's sole purpose in life was to be a soldier for the Republic and nothing

more not even a real name just a number. I thought that this was just how it is." "Me and

my brothers would fight and die until the war was over and there was no more enemy to

fight, When the war was finally over I found myself questioning my existence?" "What is

my purpose in this world now?" Without a battle to fight I wasn't needed." "It was

Master Plo who made me feel needed again." The kindness that he gave to his men a great gift to bestow on men who thought that they were just expendable, over time my

feelings for him began to grow." "I tried to push them aside until they exploded and I all

but shouted them out to Plo." He makes me feel alive and more human then anyone I love

him deeply and I can't see not sharing my life with him but I don't want him to have to

give up being what he is because of that." He looked up at Plo his heart ached for what he

was about to do. "But I can't let him give up his purpose in life which is to be a jedi so if

I have to I will- His heart broke as did his voice Let him go." Wolffe said the last words

quietly his heart was shattering into pieces but he knew it would be selfish to ask Plo to give up being a Jedi just for him. "Do this you would?" Yoda asked suddenly "Give up

your love for him you would?" "Y—e—s s-sir he answered "Very unselfish of you."

Yoda commented Plo stared at Wolffe incredulously who was determinedly staring at

the ground. He realized that he had been fooling himself into believing that he could have

a wonderful happy secret life with Plo and no one would be none the wiser. Now in front

of the council he seen what an idiot he was. "I'm sorry Plo." he said barely above a

whisper. "The 2 of you will wait outside for a moment while we deliberate." Windu said

Wolffe and Plo stood in the hallway Wolffe held his gaze everywhere that Plo wasn't.

"Why?" Plo finally said "Because I can't let you give up everything just because of me."

Wolffe said vehemently "I was a fool to believe that this could actually work" "Wolffe

listen to me without you in my life I have no life!" Wolffe's head shot up to look at him.

"I don't care if I have to be exiled from the council as long as you are by my side I can handle anything." He said softly "So please don't abandon me now." "I would never do

that!" Wolffe cried half shouting "Then no matter what happens now we stick together

right?" "Yes your right." Wolffe sighed a little "I know I'm always right!" _"Plo!"_ "What?"

30 minutes later

They were called back into the room . "We have reached a decision in regards to Plo

Koon and Commander Wolffe. "We have decided to allow Plo Koon to be in the order

and the relationship will be allowed." Mace announced Wolffe jumped into Plo's arms

and they both toppled over Wolffe landed on top of Plo. "As long as invited to the

wedding we are!" Yoda said Wolffe's head shot up at the word wedding and he stared

down at Plo inquiringly. "So what do you say Plo want to get hitched?" Wolffe asked

casually "Yea sure why not!" Plo answered Wolffe laughed "I can see this is going to be

a really fun relationship!"

A few days later Wolffe had discovered that it was Dogma who had sold him and Plo out

so he decided to give him a royal ass kicking!

The end!

**Author's note: A happy ending for Plo and Wolffe! I am thinking about making another story featuring Plo and Wolffe tell me what you think! as always review! **


End file.
